Kyle Hebert
Kyle Henry Hebert (born June 14, 1969 in Lake Charles, Louisiana) is an American podcaster and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Gohan and The Narrator in Dragon Ball Z, Kamina in Gurren Lagann, Kiba Inuzuka in Naruto, Ryu in Street Fighter IV and Sosuke Aizen in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2012-2013) - Broncos Rusher (ep10), Coach Jones, Packers Rusher (ep5), Saints Rusher (ep4), Small Guard (ep6) *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019) - Andy, Mayor Wags (ep2), Neighbor (ep3), Perry (ep3) *Secret Millionaires Club (2012) - Enzo (ep4) *Stitch & Ai (2018) - Additional Voices *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - AIM Drone#2 (ep38), Assistant (ep36), Dr. Lyle Getz, Super Skrull (ep36) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Earth Gormiti#1 (ep12), Earth Gormiti#2 (ep12), Firespitter (ep3) *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices *Zak Storm: Super Pirate (2017) - Calabrass, Lemurian Aide (ep12), Skeleton Helmsman (ep8), Skeleton Pirate (ep1), Viking A (ep11), Viking B (ep11) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Simpson 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Seagull 2 *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Jay & Silent Bob's Super Groovy Cartoon Movie! (2013) - Bluntmobile GPS, Tall Guy in Crowd *Twinkle Toes Lights Up New York (2016) - Benjamin *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Ryu 'Movies - Dubbing' *Big Fish & Begonia (2018) - Neighbor *Dive Olly Dive and the Pirate Treasure (2014) - Big D *Hedgehogs (2017) - Animal Catcher *The House of Magic (2014) - Mark Matthews *The Wild Life (2016) - Tom Cat 'TV Specials' *NFL Rush Zone: Mystery Guardian (2013) - Broncos Rusher 'Web Animation' *$00pah NiN10Doh! (2009) - Additional Voices *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2013-2015) - Webmaster Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Chisaki's Father (ep13), Fishermen Union Member E, Man (ep7), Tailor Wakaba Owner (ep16) *Accel World (2013) - Araya (ep1), Buriki Rider, Doctor (ep4), Dynamo Avatar (ep11), Sand Duct (ep7) *Aldnoah.Zero (2015) - Commanding Officer (ep2), Investigator (ep5), Major Nakabayashi (ep4), News Anchor (ep1), Officer (ep11), Soldier (ep5) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Mitabi Jarnach *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baki (2018) - Spec *Baki the Grappler (2005-2007) - Kaoru Hanayama, Detective (ep8), Doctor (ep3), Kinryuzan, Paju (ep40), Tommy (ep2), Vladimir, Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2010) - Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Puchi (ep8) *Basilisk (2006) - Hanzo The First (ep1) *Big Windup! (2009) - Miyakawa *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Blade (2012) - Saragi (ep6), Sergei (ep7), Thug (ep7) *Blade of the Immortal (2009) - Saburo Anotsu (ep2) *Blassreiter (2009) - Stable Manager (ep22), Additional Voices *Bleach (2011-2014) - Sosuke Aizen, Bone-Skin (ep351), Central 46 Member E (ep212), Heizo Kasaki (ep209), Hollow Sword Beast (ep257), Messenger (ep212), Nirgge Parduoc, Soul Reaper (ep212), Yokochini (ep344) *Blood Lad (2014) - Dek, Yukki *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) - Sergeant, Yamazaki *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan 2 (2010) - Yamazaki *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Gilliam, Gran Kingdom Operator (ep10), Gran Kingdom Operator (ep26), Legolas, Sailor (ep9), Scientist *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Ryuji Suguro *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Ryuji Suguro *Blue Gender (2001-2003) - Robert Bradley, Seno Miyagi, Takashi, Additional Voices *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Jugo (ep22), Kiba Inuzuka (ep18) *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Natsume Asahina *Burst Angel (2005) - Masa-Yan, Additional Voices *Buso Renkin (2008) - Kinjo, Sekima Hiwatari *Cagaster of an Insect Cage (2020) - Murat (ep2), Scalar (ep5), Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Vodka *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Georg *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Kazuichi Soda (Announced) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2006) - Lun Shibazaki (ep26), Mafia A (ep21), Submarine Co-Captain (ep25), Zeming Yang (ep23) *Darker than Black (2009) - Reiji Kikuchi *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Additional Voices *Desert Punk (2006) - Additional Voices *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Belphemon *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2015) - Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Dark Volumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon, Monzaemon (ep27), Redmeramon, Tankmon (ep21), WarGreymon *Disney Stitch! (2010-2012) - Blue (ep28), Director (ep14), Khan Crewman B (ep28), Khan Crewman D (ep28), Mr. Meade (ep16), Toad *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2015) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball (2003) - Ox-King (ep153) *Dragon Ball GT (2003-2005) - Gohan, Baby Gohan (ep28), Bizu, King Furry, Nat *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Gohan, Ox-King *Dragon Ball Z (2001-2008) - Teen Gohan, Apool, Audience (ep220), Birdwell, Blueberry (ep59), Captain Chicken, Dino Bull (ep288), Dude (ep287), Farmer (ep205), Friars (ep220), Hippie (ep245), Hustler (ep287), Kasdan (ep170), King Furry, Knock, Man (eps242-243), Moustache Guy (ep243), Mr. Blue Suit (ep245), Narrator, Ox King, Pikkon, Pirozhki, Pupil A (ep243), Purple Guy (ep220), Snake (ep288), Strock (ep67), West Kai *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Appule, King Furry (ep87), Ox King, Pirozhki, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Gohan *Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan (2018) - Shingo Maezawa *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - ISDA Board Member A (ep4) *Durarara!! (2011) - Gamer#3 (ep7), Horada, Man D (ep5), Punk Witness (ep4), Setton *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Man A (ep1) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Adabashi's Father (ep6), Horada (ep6), Ruri's Grandfather (ep6) *ERASED (2016) - Inspector (ep3), News Anchor (ep1), Takahashi *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *Ergo Proxy (2006-2007) - AutoReiv (ep2), MCQ (ep15), Outsider A, Researcher (ep1) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Ken-Goh (eps29-50), Ginga Operator, News Crew (ep37), Officer (ep43), Radar Operator (eps31-48), Radio Personnel (ep45) *FLCL: Progressive (2018) - Ko's Boss (ep2), Wataru (ep5) *Fate/Zero (2013) - Archivist (ep1), Berserker, Pilot B (ep14) *Flag (2008) - Cameraman (ep?), Captain (ep?), Medical Staff (ep?) *Fruits Basket (2003) - Makoto Takei, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Vato Falman, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Vato Falman, Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2006) - Additional Voices *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Crown, Hostesses (ep5), Marocchi, Master (ep4), Matsumoto (ep9), Pilots (ep1) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Hozaburo Ogasawara *Glitter Force (2016) - Student (ep33) *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Director (ep4), Kentaro Aida (ep2), Maya's Grandfather (ep5) *God Eater (2016-2017) - Lindow Amamiya *Gun X Sword (2006) - Beard Folks B (ep2), Giovanni (ep14), Patron (ep3), Wild Bunch B (ep1) *Gundam Build Divers (2019) - Angie *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Mario Bossi (ep4), Rico's Father (ep3) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Mario Bossi (ep10) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kamina *Hero Tales (2011) - Mo Gai (ep5), Additional Voices *Honey and Clover (2009) - Asai, Ippei Matsumoto, Lohmeyer (epL), Man (ep9), Manager (ep17), Professor *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Floyd, Mac Carlos *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Crewman A (ep1), Examinee B (ep6), Kiriko's Son, Kyu (ep14), Masta, Sailor C (ep1), Umori, Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Kouchuu Kanshou, Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Kouchuu Kanshou, Additional Voices *Ingress: The Animation (2019) - Charlie Squad, Makoto's Father *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Keiichi Tsuchiya (ep23), Additional Voices *Iron Man (2011) - Yinsen, Agent C (ep2), Air-Traffic Controller 1 (ep3), Announcer (ep6), Head of Satellite Center (ep5), Male Reporter (ep11), Man in Parking Lot (ep11), Reporter (ep1), Scoripo (ep7), SDF Officer A (ep1), Zodiac Soldiers (ep10) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014-2017) - Noriaki Kakyoin, Prisoner (ep1) *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2017-2018) - Kibito, Big Kabane (ep8), Bushi, Kabane, Kabane Hulk (ep5), Owner (ep7), Skull Hat Kabane (ep8) *Kakegurui (2018) - Manyuda's Dad *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Additional Voices *Kengan Ashura (2019) - Agito Kanoh, Kure Officer, Officer B *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Saijo Tsukuba *Kill la Kill (2014) - Hojo (ep8), Kagesaburo Kagero (ep7) *Kodocha (2006) - Additional Voices *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Grania's Operator *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Additional Voices *Last Hope (2018) - Doug Horvat *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Little Witch Academia (2017) - Lotte's Father (ep16) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Kureys Shahin Balamir, Additional Voices *Lucky☆Star (2008) - Boy A (ep11), Clerk (ep11), Clerk A, Couple (Male; ep9), Participant B (ep12), Student (ep10), TV Personality (ep10), TV Reporter (ep12), TV Voice A (ep11) *Lupin the Third Part 5 (2019) - King of Padar (ep14), Mr. B (ep7), Terrorist leader (ep13), Additional Voices *MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance (2006) - Peta (ep3) *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Mahad, Rametoto (ep6), Soldier A (ep1), Townsperson A (ep2) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Ignatius Alexius, Palace Guard (ep24), Rametoto *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Omega-Xis, Baseball Player (ep8), Delivery Man (ep10) *Megalo Box (2018-2019) - Camera Merchant (ep3), Cornerman (ep1) *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Football Club Student (ep5), Fuji, Gang Member (ep4), Gen (ep10), Hiroshi Kumagawa (ep2), LOL Cult Member (ep3), LOL Referee (ep3), News Announcer (ep5), Punk B (ep5), Ramen Shop Clerk (ep1), Scent-Ghoul (ep2), Shigeo's Father, Takeuchi, Toichiro Suzuki (ep12), Trainer C (ep9) *Monster (2009-2010) - BKA Employee D (ep48), Doctor (ep36), Erica's Husband (ep71), Fritz Verdemann, Magnificent Steiner Announcer, Male Student A (ep5), Man (ep40), Man (ep57), Maurer, News Anchor (ep70), Police (ep1), Police (ep43), Police Officer (ep73), Reporter (ep44), Security Guard (ep4) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008-2009) - Crowd (ep21), Dealer (ep10), Fisherman (ep9), Gyopsal (ep13), Jiguro Musa, Messenger B (ep6), Sub-Commander (ep6), Sune, Vessel A *Nabari (2009) - Somei (ep11), Additional Voices *Naruto (2005-2008) - Kiba Inuzuka, Funeral Attendee A (ep186), Mozuku (ep29), Quitting Ninja B (ep25), Star Ninja #10 (ep183), Test Sentinel A (ep24) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2018) - Kiba Inuzuka, ANBU Ninja A (ep351), Agara (ep221), Akatsuchi, Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (ep301), Allied Ninja (ep302), Allied Ninja (ep382), Allied Ninja (ep393), Allied Ninja Imposter (ep304), Banna (ep233), Big Brother (ep246), Big Cat (ep189), Builder (ep219), Chukichi, Chunin Exam Ninja (ep431), Circus Ringmaster (ep281), Cloud Ninja (ep244), Doctor (ep306), Ebizo, Fire Temple Monk (ep57), Fire Temple Monk (ep58), Fire Temple Monk (ep63), Fire Temple Monk (ep64), Fish Monger (ep172), Gamaken, Gataro's Subordinate (ep226), Hero in Novel (ep155), Ichigen (ep73), Inoichi Yamanaka, Ittetsu (ep31), Kiji (ep224), Kiyoi Yotsuki (ep142), Leaf Ninja (ep65), Leaf Ninja (Boat Travel), Leaf Ninja (ep248), Leaf Ninja (ep350), Leaf Ninja A (ep77), Leaf Village Senior A (ep281), Library Ninja (ep199), Mamushi, Mist Ninja (ep242), Nango, Okisuke, Proctor (ep386), Rain Ninja (ep173), Samurai (ep208), Samurai (ep272), Sand Council Member (ep297), Sand Ninja (ep7), Sand Ninja (ep32), Sensory Ninja (ep302), Sentoki, Shade (ep233), Shiranami's Disguise, Shopkeeper (ep257), Teacher (ep385), Tenzen's Bodyguard (ep115), Tenzen's Subordinate (ep115), Tonika Village Head, Ubau's Subordinate B (ep229), Villager (ep149), Villager (ep231), Yokozuna (ep281), Young Asuma Sarutobi (ep249) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Gaara, Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka, Narration, Rogue Ninja (ep9), Rogue Ninja (ep10), Rogue Ninja (ep11) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Aotabo *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Aotabo, Doman Ashiya (ep21) *One Piece (2012-2015) - Capone Bege, Nefertari Cobra (ep292), Additional Voices *One Punch Man (2016-2019) - Atomic Samurai, Bespectacled Worker, D-Pad, Kamakyuri (ep2), Male Citizen (ep13), Subterranean (ep1), The Paradisers (ep4) *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Kazukiyo Soga (ep21) *Persona 4: The Animation (2012) - Mitsuo Kubo *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Achiral (ep19) *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Additional Voices *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Tomohisa Kaname *Ragnarok The Animation (2008) - Miguel (ep15) *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts (2006) - Hiro (ep1), Additional Voices *Sailor Moon (2014) - Groom (ep16), Smoking Man (ep15) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Achiral (ep35) *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2007) - Demon (ep21) *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Mosuke *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Tachibana Muneshige *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Naotsugu Andou (ep4) *Shin chan (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Sirius the Jaeger (2018) - Kuratake *Skip Beat! (2017) - Funada (Announced), Tecchin (ep14; Announced) *Soul Eater (2010) - Masamune Nakatsukasa, Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Ferdinand (ep21) *Speed Grapher (2006) - Additional Voices *Stellvia (2005) - Controller (ep25) *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online (2013) - Godfrey (ep10), Kains *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Geschoss, Mystery Face A, Sekiya *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Beag, Eurus *Terra Formars (2017) - Liu Yiwu (Announced), Ko Honda (Announced) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Dale, Dana, Patron (ep1), Soldier (ep9), Villager (ep2), Weinheidt *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Zolgia *The Testament of Sister New Devil BURST (2018) - Claus, Zolgear *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (2007-2008) - Conwell (ep13), Additional Voices *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Mr. Legend, Pauly (ep5) *Tweeny Witches (2008) - Luca *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Additional Voices *When They Cry (2007-2008) - Jiro Tomitake, Customer (ep13), Delinquent A, Katsuya Kumagai, Keichirou Kimiyoshi, Mr. Ryugu, Officer (ep16), Sonozaki's Grandfather, Umpire *Witchblade (2008) - Additional Voices *Wolverine (2011) - Gangster, Madripoor Resident (ep6), Madripoor Thug (ep9) *World War Blue (2017) - Narrator *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2002-2003) - Chinpo, Karasu, M2/Ryo (ep36), M3/Kai (ep63), Okubo, Porky (ep50), Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (2004) - Gohan, Ox-King *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku (2001) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo (2005) - Guard *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins (2005) - Clyde, Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar (2006) - Auctioneer, Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files (2005) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (2002) - Goering *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (2002) - Bultokari *Lupin the Third: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid (2019) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Professor Oak 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Kingsglaive *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Anti-Skill, Crow 4 *Air Bound (2017) - Weasel A *Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (2014) - Cain *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Bau *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Ryuji Suguro *Blue Gender: The Warrior (2004) - Robert Bradley, Seno Miyagi *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Schwartz *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2018) - Greymon, MetalGreymon, Official C, WarGreymon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Airplane Pilot B, Board Member, Flight Operator C, Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Government Boss, Greymon, MetalGarurmon, MetalGreymon, Omnimon, Test Proctor, WarGreymon, WereGarurumon *Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (2003) - Commander Red, General White *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Gohan, Narrator, Ox-King *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (2005) - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: Second Coming (2005) - Gohan, Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (2003) - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (2002) - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (2006) - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (2006) - Gohan, Narrator, Pikkon, West Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (2001) - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (2003) - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (2002) - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (2006) - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might (2006) - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (2006) - Gohan, Saiyaman 1 *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Ken-Goh *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Cannon *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Vato Falman *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Munei *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Additional Voices *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato (2019) - Kibito, Artillery Man, Mogari, Soldier 2, Unato Man, Unato Man 2 *Lu over the Wall (2018) - Fuguda *Lupin III: The Legend of the Gold of Babylon (2018) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive (2005) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus (2005) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Masako's Husband *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Kahiko *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Mizore Fuyukuma, Movie Theater Owner *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Pub Patron *Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror (2012) - Decargot *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Nefertari Cobra *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 1: Beginnings (2014) - Kyousuke's Father, Tomohisa Kaname *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 2: Eternal (2014) - Tomohisa Kaname *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Rebellion (2015) - Tomohisa Kaname *Redline (2012) - Big Deyzuna *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Kazuya Mishima *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Kiba Inuzuka *The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky: The Movie (2018) - Escanor, Celestial D, Derocchio, Guard B, Man 2, Red Demon *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Mr. Legend *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Blue Rose's Fan *Vexille (2008) - SWORD Comm Officer 1 *Weathering with You (2020) - Katsuhiko Teshigawara, Additional Voices *your name. (2017) - Katsuhiko Teshigawara, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Natsume Asahina (ep1) *Darker than Black: Gaiden (2011) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Vato Falman *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Hozaburo Ogasawara *Hellsing Ultimate (2012) - Christopher Walken (ep5), Wild Geese *Ikki Tousen in Kyoto (2014) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2011-2014) - Commanding Officer (ep7), Crew Member (ep6), Operator (ep4), Operator (ep6), Vist Transport Captain (ep5), Watts Stepney, Yonem Kirks (ep4) *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Kiba Inuzuka *Sakura Taisen: École de Paris (2005) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind (2009) - Ryu *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Elfs (ep3), Head Knight (ep1), Official (ep1) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Eusine (ep6), Professor Cozmo (ep9) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Death Trance (2006) - Big Knife 'Movies' *Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) - Young Bayard *Golden Winter (2012) - Mean Dog #1 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Crew (2018) - Frank 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Close Enemies (2020) - Additional Voices *Yucatán (2019) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Marseille (2018) - Canasta (ep13) Video Games 'androis/iOS Games' *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus, J. Jonah Jameson, Solus 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Bartre, Frederick *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Crasher Wake 'Video Games' *Battle High 2 (2013) - Jiro *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices *Blood Drive (2010) - Brock, Nazar *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Camp Councellor, Conspiracy Guy, Not-So Secret Service, Officer Strong, Taxi Driver *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Benny, Museum Security Guard, Villager of Nerthus *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Tesla Trooper *Creed: Rise to Glory (2018) - Announcer 2, Nick *Days Gone (2019) - Additional Voices *Desperate Housewives: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Devil May Cry 4 (2008) - Bael, Dagon *Disaster: Day of Crisis (2008) - Haynes *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - J. Jonah Jameson *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Gohan, Narrator *EverQuest II: Kingdom of Sky (2006) - Additional Voices *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009) - Trash Mob A, Xaviax *League of Legends (2010-2012) - Ezreal, Graves, Jarvan IV, Pulsefire Ezreal *MadWorld (2009) - "Big Bull" Crocker, Ninja, Scissors man *Marvel Pinball (2011-2012) - Agent Venom, Hank McCoy/Beast, Odin, Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange, Silver Surfer, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Surtur *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Ryu *NFS: Heat (2019) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Bandit Ninja Leader, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes (2007) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Kiba Inuzuka *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Cyclops, Fluffy *Power Rangers: Battle for the Grid (2019) - Additional Voices *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 5 (2009) - Majini *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Dad, Irvin, Leduc, Riccardo, Roberto Contiello, Vitale *Soldier of Fortune: Payback (2007) - Thomas Mason *Star Control: Origins (2018) - Phamysht *Star Trek: Bridge Crew (2017) - Captain, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Jericho *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gang Member, Merchant, Oscorp Guard, Undercover Agents *The Last Remnant (2008) - John Sykes, Zuido *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) - Hogsqueal, River Troll *Titanfall (2014) - Additional Voices *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Additional Voices *Wolfenstein (2009) - Hans Grosse, Heavy Trooper, PA Voice, Pfister German Soldier, Resistance Field Mischa, Wehrmacht Infantry *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Karasu, M-2/Ryo 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Skukumu, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Skukumu, Additional Voices *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Lahabrea *AI: The Somnium Files (2019) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Mihaly A. Shilage *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Well-Informed Rin Fan *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Hikari Gojo *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Maximilian Thermidor, Otsdarva *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - Various Pilots *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Kyle Tarenbert *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Guid Helmold *Baroque (2008) - Archangel, Koriel No. 9, Scientist A *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Juwar *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Ganju Shiba, Sosuke Aizen *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Ganju Shiba, Sosuke Aizen *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Marechiyo Omaeda, Sosuke Aizen *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Kaien Shiba, Sosuke Aizen *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Ganju Shiba, Sosuke Aizen *Bravely Default (2013) - Ominas Crowe *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Datz Strongberry, Guard, Ominas Crowe *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (2007) - Master Librarian *Conception Plus: Maidens of the Twelve Stars (2019) - Narcisstes (Announced) *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Kazuichi Soda *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Kaito Momota *Dawn of Mana (2007) - Masked Guru *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Beelzemon, Belphemon, Masaki Nitta *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - WarGreymon *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Seraphina's Father *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - General White, Ox King, RR Army Soldier (Leopard) *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Gohan, Narrator *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Gohan, Pikkon *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - General White *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Gohan *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Gohan *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Great Saiyaman, Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Gohan, Great Saiyaman *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Gohan, Great Saiyaman, Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Gohan, Great Saiyaman, Ox King *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Gohan, Great Saiyaman, Pikkon, Ultimate Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Appule, Future Gohan, Gohan, Pikkon *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Gohan, Great Saiyaman, Pikkon *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Gohan, Ox King *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Gohan, Pikkon *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Future Gohan, Pikkon *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Gohan *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Sima Yi *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Sima Yi *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Ding Feng, Sima Yi *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Ding Feng, Sima Yi, Xu Huang, Zhou Tai *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Ranger 21, Soldier A *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Announcer, Jean, Natabachi Brother (Older Brother) *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Natabachi Brother (Older Brother) *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Paiga, Bandit B, Zagi *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Paiga, Zagi *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon (2008) - Marris *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Nimbus *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant, Palumpolum Inhabitant, Purge Deportee *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Researcher *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Frederick, Validar *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Man, Valbar *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Frederick *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Rihaku *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Lindow Amamiya *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Gregory de Gremslow, Lindow Amamiya, Old Man *God Eater 3 (2019) - Male Voice #20 *God Wars: Future Past (2017) - Katsuragi *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Lindow Amamiya *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Al, Aldeberg, Raines *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Alan, Bandit, Guard, Justice Red, Medicine Vendor, Rasche *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - CFW Judge, Narration *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - CFW Judge, Narration *Infinite Undiscovery (2008) - Sigmund *Labyrinth of Refrain: Coven of Dusk (2018) - Soldier Mikhail *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Additional Voices *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Big the Cat *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Big the Cat *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Ryu *Mugen Souls (2012) - Soul Skyheart *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Narrator, Soul Skyheart *NAtURAL DOCtRINE (2014) - Geoff, King Aslan *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Kiba Inuzuka, Merchant *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Ebizo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Ebizo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Kiba Inuzuka, Leaf Anbu "A", Shinga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Inoichi Yamanaka *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Ebizo, Gamaken, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Akatsuchi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Akatsuchi, Kiba Inuzuka *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Mitsuo Kubo, Teacher *Persona 5 (2017) - Ichiryusai Madarame, Newscaster, Police Interrogator, Second-hand Shop Owner *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (2013) - Damian Tenma/The Amazing Nine Tails, Miles Edgeworth, Police Officer *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016) - Police Officer *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Popoi, Risukuma *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - BSAA *Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale (2016) - Additional Voices *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - Ledah, Kyle *Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny (2011) - Gerard, Goblin Chief *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Ujiyasu Hojo *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Tachibana Muneshige *Shenmue III (2019) - Bei Xianzi, Feng ChengXu *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Carol J, Koichiro Urabe, Muramasa *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - JP's Agent, Man in Uniform, SDF Soldier *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Naoya *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Mitsuo Kubo, Teacher *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Fujiwara *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Fujiwara, TV *Shining Resonance: Refrain (2018) - Burroughs *Sonic: Colors (2010) - Big the Cat *Sonic: Generations (2011) - Additional Voices *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Cold Assassin *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (2009) - Dias Flac *Star Ocean: The Last Hope (2009) - Arumat P. Thanatos, Crowe F. Almedio *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Stella Glow (2015) - Keith, Agitated Merchant, Escort, Guard, Perplexed Guard, Self-controlled Man, Soldier *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Ryu *Street Fighter V (2016-2017) - Doctor Woo, Evil Ryu, Ryu *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Ryu *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Arlus *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Ultimate Gohan *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Ryu *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Evil Ryu, Ryu *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Pirate, Shipping Guild Master, Tavern Keeper, Van Aifreed, Young Believer *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Richter Abend, Dirk *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Asura, Citizen A, Nathael, Rohan, Rolance Guard Captain *Team Sonic Racing (2019) - Big the Cat, Dodon Pa *Tenchu: Shadow Assassins (2009) - Kurokawa Shinzo, Man at Gate B *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Beag, Guardian Eurus *Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014) - Elena's Brother, Fighter, Thug *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Balthus Greppenberg, King of Jutland *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Fauxnel, Gabriel Celeste *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Aaron, Dyn, Farant, Psoron, Zunde *WarioWare: Gold (2018) - Commercial Man, Dr. Crygor, Dribble, Joe *Wild Arms 5 (2007) - Volsung *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Ys: Memories of Celceta (2013) - Eldeel, Lefance, Remnos *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Pirohiko Ichimonji/'Unlosing Ranger' Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (472) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (405) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2020. *Hebert got his start in the mid 1990s as a disc jockey for Radio Disney, under the pseudonym Squeege. *At Anime Expo 2009, Kyle won best English Voice Actor in the SPJA Awards for his role as Kamina in Gurren Lagann. Category:American Voice Actors